


Dr. Aki Makes House Calls

by NickiPhoenix



Series: Date Night [4]
Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickiPhoenix/pseuds/NickiPhoenix
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Nakayama Haruki
Series: Date Night [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937497
Kudos: 45





	Dr. Aki Makes House Calls

Haruki was busy working away at his computer editing the latest music video he shot with Take chan. His eyes started to blur since he had been at it for hours so he decided to take a short break, pulled his glasses off and rubbed them with the hilts of his hands. He had been working on this edit for hours but he felt like he hasn’t gotten anywhere; his mind was somewhere else as all he could think about was Akihiko. Aki had been busy recently from exams and work so they hadn’t seen each other for at least a month and Haruki was feeling sexually frustrated.

Just thinking his name or picturing his face was making him hard so he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out and began to stroke it, thinking about the last time they had sex. He closed his eye and recalled the leather glove in his ass and his nipple being twisted, thinking of the verbal abuse and the sounding rod Aki put in his dick at the very end; he had never been treated like that before and thinking about how much he liked it made him cum in his hand within just minutes. 

With a deeply flushed face, he looked at his hand and smushed his cum between his fingers, remembering when Aki made him eat it, and slowly brought it to his mouth. He closed his eyes, savored the flavor. With his other hand he pulled his pants down, lifted one leg and stuck a finger in his ass, thrusting it in vigorously, trying to find the climax he was desperate for. He thought about Aki slapping his ass and his face, the way it stung, he thought about the handcuffs digging into his wrists and all of the sounds his body made and he stuck another finger in and thrusted harder.

Just as he was about to cum again, his phone dinged. He opened his eyes with a groan and looked to see who it was and was surprised to see that it was a text from Aki. He was on his way up the stairs to his apartment. Surprised, Haruki quickly waddled to the sink to wash his hands and pulled up his pants. Just as he was zipping his pants, the doorbell rang and Haruki ran to open it. Standing before him, Aki had nothing on except pants and a lab coat with no shirt and a stethoscope around his neck. Haruki’s mind went blank from the sight and his mouth gaped and floundered, trying to say something.

“Dr. Aki is here for a  checkup .” he said with a dazzling smile.

Haruki stammered for a moment and finally managed to say, “w- wha ? Doctor? H-huh??”

Aki walked in, getting close to Haruki, reached around and squeezed his ass, “I'm making house calls for prostate exams, let's go see if you’re healthy.” 

Haruki finally shook from his trance like state and smiled slyly at Aki and moved to sit on the counter top, “well, doctor,  let's see, shall we?”

Aki lifted Haruki’s legs and placed himself in between, grinding on his ass as he unbuttoned his pants, sliding them off. “We need to start with giving you a shot” he said and pulled out a sounding rod and slowly pushed it into Haru’s already throbbing cock.

Haruki’s body began twitching all over from the rod and anticipation of what was coming and eased himself back to lean against the wall, taking care not to hit his head on the cabinet overhead. Aki’s hand slid down Haruki’s cock, gently caressed his balls, and then found their way to his ass. He slowly worked a single finger in, pushed it all the way in and began to thrust it in and out. “Hm, seems like everything is going well down there, nothing unusual that I can feel.”

Aki leaned down and began to lick the tip of Haruki’s dick, then his balls, then started to suck on Haruki’s gooch, licking it in circles. Haru was shaking wildly and moaning loudly from the intense pleasure, and he braced himself by holding onto the cabinet above him. Aki lingered there for a few moments before working down to his asshole. He licked around where his finger was as he slowly pulled it out, licking around the entrance before sticking his tongue in. He pushed it all the way in, letting his tongue ring scrape against the walls of his ass and pulled it back out, slowly thrusting it in and out. 

“W-what are you doing, doctor?” Haruki managed to say between the convulsions of his body.

“I need to check how it tastes, make sure it tastes normal.” Aki responded after taking a short breather.

“ Hng , d-doctor, it feels, ah, w-weird...” He said as he squeezed his thighs around his head.

Aki lifted one of Haruki’s legs from under the knee as he was finally taking his mouth off of his ass, “if that was weird, wait until I have to really get in there.”

“HUH?? What does that  mea -AH!!” Haruki was cut off as Aki suddenly poured cold lube onto his asshole and shoved three fingers in. 

Aki slowly worked them in and out, twisting and turning, trying to stretch Haru even more. He could feel Haruki’s ass relax around his fingers, so he poured some more lube onto his hand, working another finger in and scrunching his hand up so it was like a spear. He slowly pushed his hand in until it got to his palm; Haruki was already moaning loudly and twitching violently that his mind began to wonder how he would react once he got his full fist in. With the curiosity increasing with that in mind, he pushed in further, getting his thumb in and then to his wrist.

Haruki let out a loud gasp as Aki got his whole fist in and attempted to arch his back in the tight spot he was squeezed into. Breathing heavily while Aki waited for him to adjust to his fist, Haruki looked at him through half slitted eyes and a deeply blushed face, “I-I can't believe you got it all the way in!” Aki got back to his feet and looked back at him, smiling as he slowly pushed his fist in further and began to thrust it. “You’re so tight, I almost can't move around a lot inside. How does it feel for you?  It doesn’t hurt does it?”

“ Nnn , it doesn’t hurt and I feel.... very full inside.”

“Let me know if it hurts at all.” and Aki started moving his hand faster.

Thrusting vigorously, Aki hovered over Haruki, watching as he convulsed with every movement. He leaned down and started to suck on one of Haruki’s nipples, flicking it with his tongue.  He straightened himself to better angle his hand as he rammed his fist inside and kissed the inside of the knee he was holding up. Haruki moaned loudly and curled his toes and balled his fists, suddenly shaking all over with tightened muscles, managing to finally arch his back as he experiences his first dry orgasm, “A- Akiiii !”

Aki slowly pulled his hand out and helped Haruki back to a sitting position, “are you ok?”

Haruki slumped against his chest, softly nodding, “yeah, that just took a lot out of me.”

“Can you keep going?” Aki asked as he lifted Haruki’s head by the chin, forcing him to look at him.

Haruki blushed deeply looking at his face, feeling the motivation return to his body, and nodded, “I  haven't had enough, doctor.”

Aki leaned down and kissed Haru deeply, wrestling his tongue into submission for a few moments and then turned him around, letting Haruki’s feet touch the ground again. He pulled Haruki’s ass to him, unfastened his pants to pull his cock out and slid it in with no resistance. Aki grunted quietly from the warm and wet sensation, the first time he’s felt it in a month. Haruki was still pretty tight too, even after that fisting, and it almost made him cum instantly. He gripped Haru’s hips as he started to move, slowly thrusting and savoring the sweetness.

Haruki leaned up on his hands against the counter, arching his back a little for Aki, and started stroking his cock in motion with him, feeling the bumps and ridges of the sounding rod through the thick meat in his hand. “Faster, Aki, faster” Haruki began to beg, he felt like he was on the verge of  cumming again and was feeling impatient. At his request, Aki began pounding harder and faster, slamming into him with a force that could quake the ground. Haruki’s moans got loud again, and Aki could feel him tightening around his dick and he knew he was ready.

Aki reached around to tug on the ring of the sounding rod, ready to pull; he could feel his cock throbbing where he was touching it. He leaned over and bit Haruki on the back of his neck as he thrusted in deeply and Haru reacted with throwing his head back from the sudden sensation, and his cock began to throb harder. “Doctor, let me cum, please” Haruki said into his ear with a cute whining voice. Aki bit down harder as he ripped the rod out of Haru’s cock and both  cumming together and collapsing onto the floor in a hot and sweaty mess.

Panting heavily, Haruki looked around at the mess they made, “we need to clean up.”

“ Nn , I'll do it in a few.”

“We’re a mess too.” Haruki said as he turned to lay his head on Aki’s sweaty chest.

“Yeah, we should shower together.”

“Hmm, too tired.”

“A bath, then?”

Haruki smiled softly, unable to move another muscle, “only if you carry me, I  can't walk.”

“Nn, in a few.”


End file.
